Angolmiiy
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Mois llega a Pokopen para pasar unos días. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras traerá la llegada de esta chica? ¿Que romances se formarán? [cancelado] {para saber por qué ver mi perfil}


**Hola. Decidí hacer un fic de una serie que me encantaba de niña; espero que sea de su agrado. Algunas aclaraciones: Los pensamientos de los personajes aparecen entre comillas ("") y en kursiva.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_LLega Angolmiiy ¡A la orden!_

Era un día de primavera, los pajaros cantan, la brisa del aire sopla con suavidad...Pero en la casa de los Hinata, nada era tranquilo; la tropa Keroro se preparaba para la inminente llegada de una vieja amiga de Mois. Ninguno sabía como era el nombre ni el aspecto de esta, salvo por la rubia, pero esta no decía ni pío. Al final una nave apareció en el jardín, y de allí salió una joven de cabello blanco corto con un traje identico al de Mois cuando es Angolmois; al llegar suspiró pesadamente y su traje se sustituyó por una camisa blanca, una falda corta roja y sandalias negras, y su cabello se tiñó rubio y se alargó hasta llegar a la cadera; todo el rato mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió revelando unos ojos color amarillo brillante. Todos mantenían un gran silencio hasta que...

Mois: Aaahhh! -al segundo la chica corrió a los brazos de su vieja amiga, la cual le devolvió el abrazo encantada

Natsumi: Hola, soy Natsumi Hinata, encantada de conocerte -dijo estirando su mano hacia la chica, la cual la estrechó con entusiasmo

Mimy: Hola, soy Angolmiiy, pero llamame Mimy -dijo con una gran sonrisa y una voz dulce

Keroro: Gero! Yo soy... -la rana verde se quedó mudo mirando a la joven mientras esta le sonreía con cariño- ...soy..._"Gero! Es muy linda, demasiado"_...soy...-la rana verde consiguió despertar de su trance y prosiguió a presentarse- soy el sargento Keroro

Mimy: Es un placer conocerlo -dijo la chica con gran respeto- He oído sobre todas sus aventuras en Keron, y aquí en Pokopen y siento una gran admiración por usted -dijo respetuosa pero sin abandonar su sonrisa cariñosa- Es un honor poder estar en presencia de tan estraordinario sargento -dijo provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la rana verde

Kururu: Kukukukuku...yo soy Kururu, intenta no molestarme kukukuku

Mimy: Tu eres un genio, ¿no? Entonces ya habrás viajado en el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Kururu: Eso es imposible -dijo mirandola enojado a través de sus gafas opacadas

Mimy: ¿A sí? ¿Entonces que es esto? -dice mientras del escote de su camisa saca un foto de ella y un dinosaurio

Keroro: x/x _"Gero! No debería haber hecho eso. Gero, ¿y yo por qué no dejo de mirarla?" _-pensaba la rana cuya cara estaba más roja que la de Giroro

Kururu: -agarrando la foto- No puede ser

Giroro: -aparta a Kururu- Yo soy el caporal Giroro

Mimy: Un placer conocerlo caporal -dice sonriendo haciendo la seña de los militares

Tamama: Yo! Yo soy el recluta Tamama

Mimy: -se agacha a su altura- Eres muy tierno! ¿Te molesta si te abrazo?

Tamama: No, no me molesta~

Mimy: Qué bien! -luego lo abraza fuertemente enterrando la cara de la rana entre sus pechos

Keroro: -se cruza de brazos- _"Suertudo"_

Fuyuki: Y yo soy Fuyuki Hinata, un placer -dijo estirando su mano hacia la chica

Mimy: El plcer es mío -sonríe con cariño y le estrecha la mano del chico

Mois: Bien, pasemos a la casa! -al segundo todos entraron a la casa de los Hinata, pero Mimy se dirigió a un árbol cercano

Mimy: ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -dijo mirando hacia el árbol, del cual salió la cabeza de una rana azul

Dororo: Dororo es mi nombre, ¿cómo sabías de mi posición?

Mimy: Mois dijo que eran cinco en la tropa, y yo solo ví cuatro; así que comenzé a buscarte, lamento que tus amigos te hayan olvidado

Dororo: Sí -.- Pasa muuuuy regularmente

Mimy: Espero verte pronto Dororo -dijo despidiendose entrando a la casa

Mientras en la casa Hinata estos conocían a su nueva amiga, en un tejado se encontraba una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos de un azul rojizo, la cual lleva una camisa negra ajustada en el torso y suelta en los brazos, unos tejanos rasgados negros y converses del mismo color, sin olvidar su par de alas negras identicas a las de un cuervo; y esta joven tiene los brazos cruzados bao su pecho y una mirada seria.

¿?: Pronto llegará tu hora Angolmiiy, y tú y tu amiga Angolmois sufrireís vuestro merecido castigo, el precio a pagar por vuestros crímenes...-la chica abre sus alas y comienza a separarse del suelo-...la muerte -luego de esto comenzó a volar alejandose de la casa Hinata

Narrador: ¿Quién es esta joven misteriosa? ¿Que crímenes habrñan hecho Mimy y Mois? ¿Tendrán sentido los pensamientos del sargento? Tal vez nunca sepamos la respuesta a estas preguntas...pero a lo mejor las responderemos en el proximo capitulo

* * *

**Bueno, ya habeís oído al narrador. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que dejeís reviews, ¡son gratis!**


End file.
